1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multilayered substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to respond to the trend toward lightness, miniaturization, high-speed, multi-function, and high-performance of an electronic device, technologies in which a plurality of wiring layers are formed on a printed circuit board (PCB), so called, multilayered substrate technologies have developed. Further, a technology embedding an electronic component in a multilayered substrate has also developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a printed circuit board having an electronic component inserted into a cavity and formed of a plurality of layers and a method of manufacturing the same.
Meanwhile, an example of important subjects in a multilayered substrate field includes allowing an embedded electronic component to efficiently transmit and receive a signal including voltage or current to and from an external circuit or other devices.
In addition, as the trend toward high-performance of the electronic component, and miniaturization and thinning of the electronic component and the electronic component embedded substrate has recently intensified, an improvement in a degree of integration of circuit patterns is necessarily also needed to be accompanied in order to embed a small electronic component in a thinner and narrower substrate and connect an outer electrode of the electronic component to the outside.
Meanwhile, as the electronic component embedded substrate becomes thinner, a bending phenomenon of the substrate comes to the forefront with a severe problem. The above-mentioned bending phenomenon is referred to as warpage and as the electronic component embedded substrate is configured of various materials having different thermal expansion coefficients, the warpage has intensified.
According to the related art, in order to decrease the above-mentioned warpage, a method in which an insulating layer is formed of a material having strong rigidity has been used. However, in the case in which the insulating layer is formed of only the material having strong rigidity, since a surface of the insulating layer is rough, there was a limitation in improving a degree of integration of wiring patterns formed on the insulating layer.